Rooftop Conversations
by Skoellya Seyth
Summary: Basically loads of characters annoying eachother in a series of small oneshot gags includes: Nightwing, Arsenal, Batman, Robin, Jason Todd, Please let me know what you think. Thx.
1. Conversation I:Nightwing and Arsenal

**I like writing short fics… makes you feel better when you complete something instead of struggling with the long ones. It will be worth it though. At least I hope it will… sigh.**

**Yet another afternoon gag, while I should be working on other ones… this is just a little conversation on a rooftop between Nightwing and Arsenal, two best friends. **

**For this you have to know that once upon a time Batman caught a prank arrow fired by Roy without looking. It traumatised the poor kid. Set in a more peaceful time when we actually know where Roy is…**

**Disclaimer: what you think I own them? Bah. If I did I would have to be a millionaire and guess what? I'm not.

* * *

**

'After all this time it still creeps you out?' Nightwing asked Arsenal who sat fuming on the rooftop next to him.

'He caught the (insert swear word) arrow!'

'He's done creepier stuff than that and that's the thing that bugs you the most… still?'

'Hey I'm the best shot around, and no one can hear my arrows coming,' he thought for a moment 'except maybe Superman'

'Aren't you the second best shot after Green Arrow?'

'Wow, the world's second greatest detective strikes again. Shut up short pants.'

'Arrow-head.'

'Bird boy.'

'Feather brains.'

'Pixie boots.'

'They were comfortable!'

'Sure they were…'

'We've been through this before Roy… my costume was original and yours was just an imitation of Green Arrow who imitated Robin Hood's.'

'At least I wasn't a traffic light… whatever possessed you to think green, red and yellow go together?'

Nightwing paused for a moment, thinking about why exactly he had gone with the colour scheme but eventually he muttered '…I was eight at the time.'

'Excuses, excuses.' Arsenal said tauntingly.

'Yeah, whatever at least I had a better name to go with the costume.'

Arsenal's face darkened 'don't say it.'

Nightwing paused again for effect and said 'Speedy,' drawing each syllable out.

He ducked as Roy charged at him and managed to flip arsenal over so he landed on his butt. Growling at his best friend who had turned away to hide his grin, Roy quickly equipped his bow and fired. He gasped in disbelief as Nightwing caught it and wagged a finger at him disapprovingly.

'Never try that on a Bat.' Nightwing said barely muffling his laughter as he saw his friend's bewildered face 'we've got echo location remember?'

* * *

**While writing this I checked up on Bats and their sonar ability and found that you can actually adopt a bat, which would be cute : )**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**

**I might carry on and have a series of rooftop conversations like this after all, this is where heroes and villains meet up the most.**


	2. Conversation II:Batman and Nightwing

**Another gag… another rooftop conversation… another discussion between Nightwing and Batman… I don't own the characters… Enjoy and Please Review. Wow it gets repetitive. And so it begins (again)…

* * *

**

'What are you doing?' Batman asked his son with some amusement as he ran past and leapt onto a lower ledge.

'Hiding,' Nightwing looked up at his mentor wryly, then back behind him slightly panicked.

'Why?' He raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he knew Dick was up to something.

'Uh… long story.' He looked around into the darkness again, muttering 'Think I lost them…'

'Nightwing.' Batman growled in a tone that meant he should explain himself.

'Umm… well, I…' Nightwing's eyes widened slightly as he saw them coming again. He half heartedly asked in desperation 'Can I borrow the car?'

'_No_.'

'Damn.' Batman's eyes narrowed at the small curse.

'What it's not like you don't say it. Oh sh…' Batman raised his eyebrows and then looked at the shadows he saw approaching faster from a distance. Nightwing hopped further down the fire escape to near where the Batmobile was parked. Batman remained as a sentry but kept a wary eye on his protégé.

'Alfred would…'

'Yeah, yeah I know…' Nightwing continued forlornly, as if the idea was unthinkable 'he'd stop making me pancakes.'

'He makes you pancakes still?' They had been a favourite with Dick when he was younger but Bruce thought he had outgrown that.

'Yep. Special delivery.' Seeing his mentor's gaze he said defensively 'You still eat them too.' Bruce couldn't disagree, if Alfred stopped making him snacks he'd never eat.

Bruce saw movement out of the corner of his eye and vanished into the shadows, to observe more. He then heard a familiar engine rev down below and rushed to the edge of the roof to see Nightwing driving off with the Batmobile. He unconsciously reached for his remote control beneath the cape but realised Nightwing had somehow swindled it from back in the cave the little- but then he sighed. He had taught him well. This episode did mean, however, he might tell Alfred he was cursing… he smiled at the thought of the dreadful punishment.

The figures Nightwing had been very keen to get away from appeared in the light. Batman would have chuckled. They were his old ex-girlfriends who must have heard his relationship with Oracle probably _from Oracle_ he thought wryly… Barbara did have a bad habit of gloating sometimes. Actually, Batman thought hard, some of these he didn't think Dick had been out with… he wondered if these might be classified as _stalkers_… there was a couple of them in the group: Flamebird and Argent who were looking quite villainous.

Wait a minute.

Was that Helena?

The _Huntress_?

* * *

**Heh. Well Nightwing's been around as much as Arsenal it was bound to catch up with him sooner or later. I thought it would be a fun little way for Batman to find out about Nightwing and Huntress. His face would be priceless… **


	3. Conversation III:Nightwing Arsenal & Bat

**Another gag, another day, another semi-argument between Nightwing and Arsenal with a cameo from Batman. Follows on from conversation I**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, no profit is being made…

* * *

**

'Look I said I was sorry Roy,'

'How the hell do you guys do that?'

'Trade secret, Bruce would kill me if I told you.'

Arsenal grumbled and reshuffled his feet as he looked sideways at his friend and considered for a moment pushing him off the roof but dismissed it, Nightwing would probably show off anyway and do his quadruple somersault. 'You owe me.'

'Since when Feather-brains? I gave the arrow back to you, all the little feathery bits intact.' He smirked. Roy simply glared in response. Dick was about to sigh before he was struck by a brilliant idea. Whoever said he didn't have a sense of humour…'Fine ok… I have a plan…'

'You always have a plan. Most of them involve me doing something I will regret later'

'But you're going to like this one.'

'Really,' Roy said flatly.

'Yep,'

'I doubt it.'

'You don't know what it is yet.'

'Depends on if you have the guts to carry it out,'

'Are you calling me a coward, short pants?' Roy's lips pursed tightly but he raised an eyebrow quizzically. He knew Nightwing wasn't one to stoop that low which meant he was up to something. Big time.

'You've always been afraid of Bruce.' Nightwing provoked his friend into listening to him 'But if you can get away with this…'

Then Roy grinned at his friend. So _this_ was why he had led the Titans all these years then. This would be too good. 'I'm in.'

Batman waited next to the gargoyle that overlooked central Gotham. Nightwing had called him and told him there were some unusual activities going on down there, and he muttered angrily under his breath when he saw nothing out of the ordinary- until.

There. He caught the arrow, easy. He rolled his eyes beneath the opaque lenses, but times like that were always hidden if one of his protégés caught that he shuddered to think what would happen. About to drop the arrow to the ground he looked closely at it. Oh no. This wasn't one of Harper's normal arrows this was-

There was a loud explosion, and an angry Batman was left with singed pink eyebrows, and a stunned expression.

-a trick arrow.

Harper had fired a trick arrow.

Even worse he heard Roy and Dick's laughter drifting across the Gotham rooftops. His pride could only take so much so he fired a Bat line into the darkness.

He arrived back at the manor to find his eyebrows had indeed been burnt off. He swore his revenge on Harper and spent three days in the cave snapping at anyone who came within ten yards.

He then decided to try and find the eyebrows he wore as Matches Malone to see if that would look any better… it didn't.

* * *

**A little revenge for Roy at last, but an angry Bat on your hands is not a good thing might have to watch his back for a while...Here are my responses to the reviews:**

_cajun-beauty: I'm going to be carrying on with this for a while in between other things but I'll be swapping characters a few times. Thanks for reading : )_

_DC Lady: Really glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this installment. Bat training beats all._

_Lavender Gaia: Trying to find Roy at the moment is "needle in a haystack" territory, but he should turn up soon. Arsenal and Nightwing are great characters to write, you get to have so much fun when they're competing with each other._

_Coldfiredragon: The old costume is a classic, traffic light colours never fade ; ) That one moment where Roy gets freaked out by Batman catching the arrow sticks in my mind, I thought it would be interesting to put another angle (or two) on it._

_Thank you to everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it._


	4. Conversation IV:TwoFace Robin Nightwing

**Little short piece I thought up based on one of the well-known Batman catch-phrases. Hope you enjoy! (sigh… repeating myself gets annoying)**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but out of interest is the phrase 'The world's greatest detective' copyrighted? If it is not mine well… I'm not exactly going to carry it off in a bag labelled 'swag'

* * *

**

'So Batsy leaves it up to the second greatest detectives to catch me, I'm offended.' Two-face said dryly before spraying the rooftop with machine gun fire. Robin and Nightwing dived for cover and met each-other's eyes. Robin nodded once as his partner called out.

'Actually Two-face…'

'What?' The psychopath snapped, the thought he might not have thought of something unbearable.

'We're not the second greatest detectives…'

'WHAT?' He clutched his coin to his chest, two was so important to him, only ever twos were allowed. Two sides to his coin, two faces, a suit and tie split into two.

'Yeah, we're third best.' Robin ducked as machine gun fire came his way. Nightwing pulled him closer to him for cover.

'THAT'S NOT TRUE.' He could live with Batman not facing him, second best and all that.

'It is,' Nightwing put on an insistent tone. 'Me and Robin have talked about this, y'know how it goes at tournaments when the two participants after the first are equal they are both given third place instead…'

'I'll kill you!'

'Yeah. Yeah, you say that every time.' Nightwing yawned noticeably as Two-face charged but both he and Robin were ready with bat-a-rangs and less than two seconds later he was out for the count. Robin looked thoughtful for a moment as Nightwing bound the madman.

'Nightwing?'

'Yeah,'

'What will he do when he realises that two athletes behind first are always given second?'

'Nothing pleasant.' Nightwing said bluntly, he then added brightly 'I'm still the better detective.'

'Are not!' Robin protested even though he knew his surrogate brother was teasing him. It was a sensitive subject though.

'Are too! Who lost their prized Bruce Lee DVD this morning then?'

'I… I thought it was behind- hey how'd you know?' He stammered until he caught Nightwing's jubilant expression. 'You stole it!'

'That I did. It makes a very handy coaster. Took me practically telling you to work it out, world's third-best detective!'

'Why you-' Robin leapt at Nightwing and wrestled for a moment before realising there was a very dangerous criminal lying next to them. Robin sighed and then grinned evilly as Nightwing looked slightly apprehensive. 'I will have my revenge…'

* * *

**This is set pre-conversation II. I am thinking of linking some of these in together, albeit randomly, while some may remain completely random.**

_Iudex Acerbus- Thanks, and I'm glad you liked them I have at least a couple more semi-planned._

_Yourperfectdisaster- Hmm there's not much of a storyline to go on here but I am really happy you enjoy them a lot, it makes writing them worthwhile._

_Errant of the Violet Shockers- It's great you like this series so far and I hope you will enjoy this piece too._

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing, and those silent readers out there it would be nice to know what you think even if you thought it needed a little work. I'm open to ideas.**


	5. Conversation V:Past and Present Robins

**Not so much a gag, as a little light hearted writing about the Wayne wards. This is a relative calm before the storm with the three of them…. He he!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit is being made and I spend too much time writing out the same disclaimer, but it can't be helped.**

**x**

The three adoptive brothers stood in a triangle. Robin, Nightwing and The Red Hood. Also known as Tim Drake, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. The Wayne Wards. They kept very still expressions, carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Nightwing broke the silence first, typically, as he had always been the most talkative.

'What the hell are you doing here, Jason?'

'What do you care, Dicky boy?' He replied as Tim rolled his eyes. Stupid old feud...

'If you're thinking about killing anyone-' Nightwing began. He was the one most like their old man and the heir apparent, and the one most intent on proving he wasn't, which made him even more similar and grumpy anyway. Darkened by his years of experience and dedicated to the crusade he still managed to find the time to be the Performer. To flirt with Babs, give a cheeky grin and do a quadruple somersault all before his take-out pizza dinner.

'We'll kick your ass.' Tim finished. He was the choosiest when making comments. But he liked to stick to the traditional sometimes. He also interrupted both the older ones more often than they'd like. The smart aleck. Wise-cracking, wickedly intelligent and the most patient, indeed revenge was a dish best served cold. Plus he got tights instead of shorts. Like he ever let the other two live _that_ down…

'Don't worry; I'm here on other business tonight.' Jason tried to speak mysteriously but all he ended up doing was making them roll their eyes. He could be such a snob sometimes. Determined to prove he was the best at _everything_ he was the street talking hard-case with a bone to pick. Handy in a brawl though best kept away from knives and pointy things that might hurt people.

'Like what?' Dick asked harshly.

Jason shifted, mumbled something under his breath and folded his arms.

'Didn't catch that, Jay,' Tim raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Sighing, Jason explained reluctantly. 'I was looking for the new Chinese take out place…'

Tim scoffed slightly and smirked at the middle brother, however Dick looked thoughtful, and from living in Bludhaven he _did_ acquire an appetite for take out and had taken to raiding any establishments in Gotham before a good long stakeout in his hometown.

'The place just round the corner?' Dick asked pointing behind Jason at the bright neon signs near the end of the street.

Tim gaped, while Jason looked incredulous. 'Uh, yeah…'

'I wouldn't eat the prawns.' The eldest warned, thinking back to the unhappy hour he had spent with his stomach complaining whilst watching a dodgy dealing nightclub. Huh. So he still cared about Jay's health. Who'd a thunk it?

'Thanks.' Jason paused slightly, unsure what had happened. Tim looked at Dick in wonder.

'What? I like fast food.' He then had a brief look of panic spread across his face 'Don't tell Alfred.'

Jason grinned. Now _that_ would be a truly villainous thing to do…

**x**

**Well, I figured I had better update something soon. I am working on a long serious piece that I might publish the first chapters of in the next few weeks which is taking up most of my time (should be worth the wait, I hope) I can't thank everyone who has reviewed enough, keep 'em coming please.**

_dee-unlm1t3d – Heh. Sensitive subject with me as I'm a Dick Grayson kinda girl, I was only having Dick tease Tim, I think that both are strong Robins in their own right. However when written correctly (as Nightwing hasn't been in some time in his own book) Dick can be a detective on an equal caliber of Batman (Batman Year III etc.)_

_Dude – I am repeating myself most likely, but it's great people are enjoying these._

_Gottaluvit - I am really happy this is making people laugh, it's what I wrote it for!_

_Alexandra S.F. – I am surprised I could remember enough Spanish to read that but I want to thank you for reading and reviewing, and I'm sorry I don't know enough to respond in kind. I hope this little chapter lives up to expectations._

_Nonmember – it seems most people think so too and it's mine too, honestly it was fun to write! You only get so many ideas like that. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!_

**Thank you again to all my reviewers (makes so much difference to me), I'll post again as soon as I can but, alas there is a thing called attending college…**


End file.
